Talk:Kessler
The Official Talk Page For The Kessler Article. Keep All Theories, Comments And Questions Below. Not On The Main Article. Notice Please note that every and all theories about Kessler's power development and all other power development theories are all just theories. They are not to be used as a fact in a page, since there is no proof that anyone ever developed their powers naturally in both timelines, and neither is there any proof they didn't. If it's necessary to put something of the kind into a page, attempt to word it differently instead so it either incorporates both theories or neither at all. Of course people can still theorize about these subjects and more, but put or create a Theories tag to the page so that visitors will know that it's not defined. Thank you. CirChris -Here to help! 22:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Does this wikia have a spoiler template? This article in particular is in need of one. Moozipan Cheese 18:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't enough. The phrase "Cole McGrath, also known as Kessler" came up for me in a Google search and spoiled it for me. Would anyone with priveliges kindly edit that first phrase so that it isn't spoiled for anyone else? Thanks. Havinganiceday 01:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but no. The first InFamous has been out for a long while now, and the majority of fans already know that Kessler and Cole are the same person. A spoiler template isn't needed, nor would it even be used due to how long the information has been exposed to the general public. Besides, this is a Wiki, regardless of whether or not you play any of the games, there's always going to be new information that you don't know somewhere on here. We can't put spoiler tags on everything, friend (no, not trying to be a smartass, just making my point). -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 02:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You mean, the vast majority of fans whom have finished the game. I hadn't finished it yet. All I asked is for the sentence to be slightly restructured so that the first couple of words that come up on Google search spoil the plot. It's unfair to people for whom the story is ruined, don't you think? Havinganiceday 02:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Is the guy nuts? ok we all know the story of how he goes back in time to prepare cole to stop beast blah blah blah. but in one of the infamous 2 dead drops it mentions that kessler new john white had an important destiny, and guess who became the beast, the very thing he came back to stop. and what are the odds that the beast was originally tryong to stop the beast and worked for the man who singlehandedly caused all of it? what does this mean? is he off his rocker? is he even the future cole? does this confuse anyone else? You're next 01:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Time travel Why not go back in time (he did) and kill John's parents before they had him? 21:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :well he didnt necessarily know john was the beast, if he did then why not kill him while he was with the first sons?right or wrong it's my life, and I choose how to live it. 19:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Kessler Abilites One of Kessler's most unique powers was the ability to transmute visions through a person by grabbing their heads, with his fingers digging in. His visions mostly consisted of his own past, and this power was only shown used on Cole MacGrath. '''This could be form of Psychic Vision'.'' I suppose nobody else has caught onto this. The brain is composed pretty much of electrical currents. And as he (Kessler) has the Electrokinesis ability it's kinda obvious to me at least that he's altering the electrical currents within Cole's brain to show him his own version of the past.LancelotLoire (talk) 05:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) That may or may not be true, but just because you haven't seen it anywhere does not mean that nobody has thought of it. Psychic vision is a known power, so that's what it says. Psychic vision probably alters electric currents as you said, in the form Kessler is using it in. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with (talk) 14:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Redexx